


you don't have to deal with this

by miraculove



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculove/pseuds/miraculove
Summary: nathanial is a jerk nathanial and marinette are dateing but nathanials form of dateing adrien don't like it specialy when he sees whats going on





	1. Chapter 1

Adrien did not like what he saw that day the tomato head he grew to be friends with for Marinette's sake hitting Marinette and no play it was a hard smack that's when he had to step in 

earlier that day he was at alyas with nino and Marinette just chilling till alya brung up something Adrien didn't know about  
"hey Marinette how's your boyfriend, " Alya said smooching her face together  
" umm good I guess. we sort of hit a rough patch"  
" who are you dating," Adrien asked curiously  
"umm" Marinette stammered twirling her hair on her fingertip "Nathaniel"  
" yah" alya said "she's got the hots for that redhead artist"  
" shut up alya," Marinette said throwing a pillow at her but it missed her and now they were in a full out pillow fight  
once it calmed down they went home Adrien went back to the Agreste mansion and slept and when he got up he was starving and his chef had gone home for the night so he walked his happy butt two blocks to get a burrito at 12:00 clock am it was dark and he left home without a jacket or his limo so he was alone and in sweats and in no mode for a fight but a fight he got when a cross the street was Marinette and Nathaniel at first he just kept walking till he saw Nathaniel strict Marinette across the face he jumped across the street so fast and punched Nathaniel in the jaw so hard he heard a crack no one got away with hitting his friends around him when he was done with that he looked over at Marinette to see if she was alright she was sobing so hard he had to hold him self back from punching Nathaniel Agin in stead he took Marinette hand and led her away from Nathaniel he brought her to his house and ushered her in then shut the door he brung her to the living room and sat her down on the cough thats when he saw the tears and boy was she crying he went to go get her a tisue box but when he came back she was out sleeping on the cough he removed her shoes, purse, and makeup so when she woke up she dident look like a raccoon not that she ever could then he turned out the lightes and went to slepp on the chair beside herand pased out him self and the last thing he tought was when I fought that ass hole I droped my boretto


	2. Chapter 2

when he woke up marinette was not on the cough but she couldent have left her shoes were still here in less she ran out with out her shoes witch would be bad sience it was snowing out side he got up and streched and when he rubed his eyes when he opened them he jumped almost over the chair his dad was here darn forgot about him "adrien why are there girl shoes in the liveing room then to let it get worse the bath water started runing "dad i know you said never bring a girl home inless you meet her first but dad she got hit last night and she was crying and you meet her through a tablet she won your design contest for derby hats oh marinette that girl you keept trying to get me to sign her wait why is she here umm dad adrien said un sure a guy hit her and it drew blood and its bad i think she might need to see a doctor you should call her parents okay adrien picked up his phone and dieled marinettes parents bakery but no answer hum thats odd why aint they answering he went to the bathroom door and herd crying dad adrien said ushering him to the door gabriel put his ear to the door and herd her sobing is she alright gabriel asked conserned marinette adrien said yah he herd her sound like she was brakeing 


End file.
